lonely city
by despicablenobody
Summary: This lonely city of Twilight Town is dealing with difficult plights and introduced to even more and larger problems.Will the town come to piece or forever stay in this horrid anarchy. RATED M FOR CONTENT THAT MAY BE SENSITIVE TO SQUEAMISH PEOPLE AND MOST LIKELY LANGUAGE!more characters are featured
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: left;"2015 was the darkest year for the family of Strife boys./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Their mother had killed themselves on Ventus and Roxas's birthday. Cloud was just a fresh graduate out of Hollow Bastion High and already had to find a paying job. They moved to Twilight Town to get away from the bad memories of everything that happened. No one suspected anything going wrong, they were the happy family of the neighborhood, the perfect family. The oldest, Cloud, a football player , then came along the twins of Roxas and Ventus who were complete opposites and yet still the closest together. They had the same traits with the beautiful ocean blue eyes and unruly blond hair./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Although they may try to get away from it all by leaving Hollow Bastion, they step into a town filled with even more drama. Twilight Town isn't what it seems. In the ads it is described asspan style="text-decoration: underline;" the beautiful get away under a star filled sky/span , they lied instead it was filled with other things... and other people./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"They have an uncontrollable pyromaniac with the best friend that is a musician. The duo of three that had an unsuspecting relationship that seems to never confess. A drug dealer with a bad attitude that can't seem to obey anyone, not even his older brother. A family that had lost their mother and father due to them both leaving and never coming back. That one quiet kid that loves books more than his friends and strongHATES/strong absolutely strongHATES/strong music other than classical./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" Although things may seem to be under control they aren't, not even the slightest. But maybe, just maybe, these broken Strife boys can make a difference in this town./p 


	2. ventus1

Ventus took a seat once everything was finished being unpacked. Well, the main furniture. He still had to do his room, Roxas had his, and Cloud hadn't even gotten started yet. Ventus groaned, he already had hated this new town and he missed his mother. He felt his eyes prickle up with tears, and then he decided to ignore it and continue to finish up unpacking.

The home Cloud had managed to adopt wasn't necessarily terrible, in fact it was perfectly fine and maybe even better than the last home, but still Ventus couldn't find the place in his heart to call it "home". Of course, he hadn't even fully moved in yet and honestly he didn't ever plan on becoming comfortable here. In Twilight Town, the Strife boys only knew their long time friends of the Squallharts.

The reason they moved here was because of Leon, who was in the same situation as them just it happened earlier, who had convinced them to move here and Leon could help Cloud find a job. That was enough to make Cloud get away from the bad ending of his mother and pack everything up and leave it all behind. It sounds like Cloud doesn't care about the strong memories made but in the end he cared too much and he needed to get away from it. Ventus and Roxas understood the reason to move and accepted Cloud for why he wanted to move. Out of all of them you could view Ventus as the most broken, what Ven has always been a mother's boy.

When she died Ventus couldn't help but feel vulnerable it was a dark time for him, for all of them. He sighed and finally finished putting away his decorative items, and then went to take a shower. He stripped from his clothes and grabbed one of the towels and washrags. The blond walked into the shower and turned it on hot. The steam rose from out of the shower and he just chilled for a minute until it was an appropriate time for him. He slowly began to wash his hair and and bathe himself until he looked down at his wrinkled hands and figured it was time to get out. Ventus took a deep breath and lied down onto his bed. _The air conditioning felt nice after a steaming bath,_ Ven thought.

"Ready for the first day of school tomorrow?" Cloud chuckled watching Ventus glare as he covered up his body. "Yeah, it's my junior year so can't I just drop out already?"Ventus replied with a very rude tone. Cloud simply shook his head and closed the door. Ventus sighed, he was really nervous now that Cloud had brought it up. The Strife through on some clothes and hoped that if he went to bed now, everything would be okay. The blond turned on and fan and off with the lights and through the covers over his head, praying that nothing bad would happen tomorrow.

The rays of light shined through the curtains and hadn't awoken Ventus.

" Ven, get up or we are going to be late!" Roxas threw open the door and turned on the lights, Ventus groaned in exhaustion and rolled over. " No time for slouching, get up." Cloud stated and ruffled Ventus' hair. Ven through his hand at Cloud and then got up.

"Too bright," Ven said groggily; making his way downstairs seemed more like a chore now, he used to be a morning person, most of the time at least. He sat down and fixed himself a bowl of cereal and ate it in a slow manner , while on the other hand Roxas had managed to shove it down his throat in one bite. Mornings in the Strife residence were always wild and out of order, couldn't blame them though.

After breakfast and getting ready for school, they left right on time which was unexpected due to them waking up fifteen minutes prior. They watched the scenery of Twilight Town pass as they road in Cloud's blue truck. It wasn't completely cramped, but it wasn't completely spacious either; just enough room for the three of them.

Ventus felt the nerves pass through his body, he was in utter nervous wreck. He sighed and got out of the truck with Roxas; and to be honest Roxas looked completely fine. Roxas gave Ventus a reassuring smile and then waved towards Sora and Riku. He finally felt all of his worries dropped when he was reminded about the thought of having Sora around. Sora was a great stress reliever since he had such a positive outlook on the world, even in his family situation. The blond twins walked over towards the duo of two and said their greetings.

"Oh my god!" Sora squealed ," we are finally going to the same school again!I missed you guys so much!"

Ventus and Roxas simply laughed and said the same and hoped for a promising school year. The four of them walked into the school and headed for the auditorium/gym, which is where they would hear the announcements and then head to class.

They took a seat together in one of the many bleachers in the stands and listened to Principal Ansem talk. Principal Ansem is a good person with good wishes and unsuspected about bad behavior except for a few students. He was speaking gibberish to everyone who wasn't paying attention until he mentioned two new students. Nearly everyone's head perked up and Ventus could feel the anxiety kicking in, thank god he didn't have to move or he was sure he would pass out.

" Please welcome the Strife boys , Roxas and Ventus, to Twilight Town with open arms." Ansem said with a genuine smile on his face.

Ventus sighed in content that Ansem didn't say anything else and draw more attention, but little did he know that a pair of amber eyes were watching his move from his position across the auditorium/gym. Then Sora and Riku took the two twins to the office after the dismissal and let them get their schedule.

"So what is your first class Ventus?" Riku asked and Sora did for Roxas.

"Algebra One ," Ventus replied an then wondered who would have a class with him. All three shook their heads which left Ventus to groan and through his head back. " I have that later but it's near my history class so I'll take you there." Riku reassured and gestured Ventus to follow. After going to his locker and already having his books, Ventus walked with Riku to math. Honestly, Ventus was never the best at math and neither was Roxas but he was defiantly average and good enough for passing grades, while Ventus struggled to keep up with his barely passing grade.

"Thanks Riku," Ventus waved at Riku and walked into his class and watched Riku rush for his World History class. He stepped in and already saw a familiar face. He grimaced at the sight of him and he took the seat farthest from him and next to a boy with brown hair and girl with blue hair.

"Hey your the new kid aren't you," The guy with brown hair said and gave him a kind smile, he was very muscular and had a nice face, as for the beautiful girl next to him. " Yeah , Ventus. Ventus Strife, nice to meet you."

"I'm Terra and this is Aqua, nice to meet you too." Terra still had his pearl white smile showing and Aqua gave him a very pleasant grin. "Do you know Vanitas, cause he has been staring at you since you walked into this room." Aqua made the same face Ventus had made when he saw Vanitas after years. "I do, trust me I already know hes bad news." Ventus assured the two new friends of his.

They both sighed in relief and then got curious to why he was staring at him." I'm friends with Sora and when I was little me and Roxas used to sleep over. Sometimes me and Vanitas had to share a bed and when we did he would constantly pick on me claiming I was the best loser he had ever made fun of. He said I took it like a champ and to never change so he could do it again." Ventus exposed his history with the bully and concern grew on Aqua and Terra's face.

" You don't have to worry about Vanitas talking to you, well make sure he knows not to mess with you." Terra stated boldly and left Aqua to explain the strong hatred towards him. " Terra has always hated bullies and Terra stopped Vanitas from bullying me when we were just kids. They fight a lot and hopefully Vanitas won't talk to you today or a Terra will probably start a fight, they both don't know how to converse just throw a punch." Aqua told the story of Terra and Vanitas' relationship.

Ventus nodded and glanced over at Vanitas who was still watching him but with a kid that had silver hair and pointy ears and looked about Terra's age. "Who's that next to him?" Ventus inquired. "Thats Xemnas," Terra growled and grabbed his homework from the night before.

"Okay class, take out your homework while I call role." ordered and began to call out names and walk around to look at the homework if it was present and done.

" ?"

" Isn't it funny how you never participate in class and fail most test but always get a perfect for your homework?" stated while glaring at him strongly. His pink hair always looked the same and he was a rule follower. Some people said Marluxia and another teacher were having an affair, but no one ever said who.

"Sir, I guess you could say I'm just better at home." He gave the pink teacher a very devious smirk and handed him his homework that he made someone do, it was obvious but Marluxia couldn't report it since he had no evidence. Vanitas then raised his hand to go to the restroom and never came back for the rest of the period.

After his Algebra One class he moved on to his Physical Science class with the teacher of , he had long blond hair that was more on the darker side and very piercing green eyes. He made a couple of friends, one being a quiet kid with slate hair named Zexion and the boy that was directly behind him named Axel; his hair was brighter than the flames and his eyes a very beautiful and eye catching green.

Then he had gym/Physical Education and that wasn't as bad as he had thought. Until of course a devil with amber eyes and a friend showed up.

"Hey Ven, remember me?" Vanitas gave him that devious smirk that he had presented to earlier. "Don't call me Ven, it's Ventus." The blond replied crossing his arms. The boy next to him wasn't the one with tan skin and pointy ears from his first hour but one blond hair, blue eyes, a scar running across his face, and a beanie covering most of his hair.

" Why? Don't your friends call you Ven, and we are very close friends aren't we Ventus." Vanitas whispered it mostly in his ear but he couldn't help but try and ease away from Vanitas. Who wouldn't try to do it? " Come on Ven, don't be like that I've changed." The raven's words sounded so genuine and soft, so deceiving and manipulative , but thats how Vanitas always got what he wanted.

Ventus just walked away and ignored the fake changes that Vanitas had " made " . He walked over towards Terra and Aqua and smiled at them. They began p.e. but the entire time Ventus felt someone watch him, and he knew exactly who it was.

His classes and teacher went in the order of ;

 **1\. Algebra One -**

 **2\. Physical Science -**

 **Education**

 **4\. Art**

 ** & Composition One**

 **6\. Lunch**

 **7\. Word Processing**

 **8\. World History**

 **9\. French**

And currently Ventus was in Lunch. He had met a nice girl in art named Namine but other than that he had kept to himself for the rest of the day. He walked towards the table that was occupied by Aqua and sat next to her. "Hey Ven!" Aqua smiled and scooted over for him, " Terra isn't here yet but he'll be here soon."

"Okay," Ventus replied and continued to share their days so far, which they both had a normally good day. Until they heard yelling down the halls and everyone stood up and took their phones out with the seldom chants of " Come on just hit him! BEAT HIM UP! "

" MESS WITH SOMEONE ELSE VANITAS BEFORE I PUNCH THAT DUMB SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE LITTLE SHIT!" Terra hollered and Vanitas simply smirked. " Come on Terra calm down, or do you really want to fight?" Vanitas teased and Terra then bumped heads with him very roughly. They were head and head together until they pulled away and Terra threw a punch at Vanitas,which only hit the black haired male on the shoulder and left him free to punch Terra in the jaw.

Terra felt the anger grow stronger inside of him and lunged at Vanitas and pushed him into the locker and hit Vanitas in the face a few times until Vanitas took back control and hit him several times. The fight continued on with them equally hitting eachother in the face and a few missed swings here and there. In the end Vanitas and Terra were both equally beat up until Vanitas got up and punched Terra in the stomach.

Terra held his stomach while Vanitas continued to punch him, and then Principal Ansem walked into the hallway with a student on the side of him.

" Mr. Squallhart and , is this anyway to act at Twilight Town High? This behavior shall be immediately and your punishment will be executed later, follow me into the office now" Principal Ansem demanded and made sure both students were separated but by him.

" Did Vanitas and Terra really just fight?" Ventus asked Aqua in disbelief of his eyes. He couldn't understand why until he remembered that he had pure hatred for Vanitas and Ven's story probably didn't give him any positive feelings towards the amber eyed male.

"Don't worry Ven, this is the second time this week they had fought." Aqua reassured Ven that Terra would be okay but the blond couldn't believe that this was the second time in just one week! Ventus sighed and hoped that Terra was okay and went on with the rest of his class that were equally boring unless he had Aqua,Terra Riku,Sora, or Roxas in them.

One interesting lad was Demyx, he was loud and a lover for music but defiantly had eyes for Zexion. It was obvious by how he stared at him for the entire 8th period. It was an interesting situation and Ventus couldn't wait to see how it would play out. But since Ventus' 9th period had finished he had got to leave school.

Ventus sighed and walked out of school with Roxas, he could already tell by the look on his face that he had an equally interesting day.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Sora ran over to them with Riku behind him, they were nearly always together. " So wanna come to my house? We can do homework and Leon is getting pizza tonight," Sora cheered and raised his arms in content. The blond twins looked at each other, shrugged, and then said sure to Sora.

* * *

So I'll try to post when a chapter is ready and hopefully each one will be about 2,000 words but this one is 2,674.


End file.
